In statistical multiplexing, a communication channel is divided into an arbitrary number of variable bit-rate digital channels or data streams. The number of bits allocated to each of the digital channels is dynamically adjusted by an encoder many times a second based on the complexity of the digital video carried by each channel. The complexity of digital video is a measure of how much data (or ‘bits’) is required to describe how to display the digital video. When a particular channel requires an increase in bits to sufficiently describe the complexity of digital video carried thereby, additional bits can be allocated to that channel from another channel which is not using all of its assigned bits at that moment.
Harmonic, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. uses a propriety implementation of statistical multiplexing over an IP network named DiviTrack™ statistical multiplexing, which can be abbreviated as DToIP.